


12 Days of Christmas

by Links6



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: DRRR!!!, Durarara!!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Izaya gets drunk, Izaya is a troll, Izaya's a lousy tipper, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shizuo is an innocent cinnamon roll, Shizuo's a bartender, Shizuo's a lightweight, Surprise Kissing, liqour because why not, practically just cheesy fluff, pre-christmas cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: A little series set in and around Christmas time...





	1. Christmas Eve

It's Christmas Eve in Ikebukuro and Shizuo has the nightshift for the fourth night in a row. Not that he minds, it's a nice change of pace in comparison to his usual debt collecting gig.

But, he took a temp job for the Festive season shift just for some extra cash. This year he's planning on buying Kasuka a gift, something special. So, there he is. Saving up and getting a strange twinge of nostalgia at the same time.

It was fifteen minutes before closing time, but for the last half hour the bar had been empty. The bar might be empty, but it gave Shizuo the chance to finish washing up and clean most of the bar of the night's work.

"Double sherry on the rocks," a voice orders from behind him, out of the blue.

It's a usual order. Sherry or cognac. Especially around this time of year. Personally, Shizuo would've served up eggnog, if the bar allowed perishables. But, nonetheless, he fills the order and turns around to slide it to the costumer.

"Thanks," the man says, sliding a note across the counter and yawns. The hood covering his face suddenly falls back and a very familiar man looks up to Shizuo.

"Flea? What the hell?" Shizuo growls, slamming his fists on the bar.

"Please, don't yell at me tonight, Shizu-chan. I didn't come to fight, I came to drink," he says and yawns again before chugging the sherry in one shot, "Another, please."

"The hell you didn't," Shizuo snaps, but fills the glass all the same.

"You're working here now?"

"Just for the holidays."

"So… three weeks before you and I can get back to the good old days?" Izaya says with a wink as he slides another note across the counter and retrieves his glass from Shizuo's hand.

"Not unless you start your shit up again tonight," Shizuo glares at him, busying himself by cleaning the counter.

"So, you say you'll go home with me?" Izaya asks lightly. He twirls the ice in his glass around with his finger, lazily staring at Shizuo all the while.

"You can't possibly be that drunk already, flea, " Shizuo says with a roll of the eyes, "And, just in case you are, that will never happen. EVER."

"I'm not drunk," Izaya says and rests his arms on the bar top, leaning heavily into his arms until it looks almost as if he's drowning in his jacket, "It's just… you're the only person I have to spend this time with…"

"Alright, try this instead, the sherry is turning you into an emotional volcano. So…" Shizuo says and hands Izaya a glass of cognac instead of sherry for the next order. "How's that?"

"More ice?" Izaya says and blinks owlishly at Shizuo. He even smiles sweetly at him as he slides an extra dollar across the counter.

"Sure," Shizuo says and plops a couple of cubes into the glass, making sure to tuck the note back into Izaya's pocket, "You can keep that. It's ice, not frozen vodka."

"You are so adorable with those glasses," Izaya suddenly blurts out.

"I think you were drunk when you walked in," Shizuo says with a sigh when Izaya orders yet another glass, "This is your last glass, man."

"Aww, come on!" Izaya says and drops his head unto his arms, "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Shizuo grins and replaces the bottles of liquor back in the cabinet.

"That's not what I meeeeaaan… " Izays lolls his head on his arms from side to side, "I don't have friends to spend it with… or family… and it's stinks to be alone on Christmas…"

"What are you talking about? What about your sisters?" Shizuo says, the confusion pretty obvious in his voice and on his face.

"They left… they're on ex-change student programmm… " Izaya moans and a strange whine emerges from his form. He sounds almost like he's crying, although, it's hard to see his face from where it's buried in his thick parka.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo says, warily touching Izaya's arm. "Are you crying?"

"No… I'm just…" Izaya says, jerks upwards and downs the bitter liquor.

The tear streaks on his face manages to tug at Shizuo's soft spot. And, of course, that soft spot is pretty big. Shizuo himself is a big brother, after all… he couldn't even imagine how unhappy he'd be if Kasuka were to move away.

Izaya's shoulders were trembling as he presses the cold glass to his forehead, rolling the cold glass back and forth across his cheek, almost as if he's looking for comfort from the glass itself.

"Hey… it's okay… okay?" Shizuo finally says and awkwardly pats his shoulder, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you love me?" Izays says with a scoff, giving Shizuo a look that shows the other that he knows the other doesn't. A look of acceptance in defeat. A look of despair.

"Now I definitely know you're drunk…"

"It's okay, I know you don't…" Izaya says with a grin. Although the grin didn't last long, it was suddenly followed by a choked sob. "I'm sorry, it's okay."

Shizuo purses his lips, thinking over his options and finally pours them both a shot glass of cherry liqueur, "Hey, here. On the house… " he says and takes Izaya's hand and props the shot glass into it, "It's Christmas Eve, after all."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Shizuo says, a slight dazed look on his face from chugging back the shot. He never was too keen on drinking and he just knew chugging it back like that was a mistake.

"Cherry… it's my favourite," Izaya says, dunking his finger into the liqueur and smudges it on his lips and lifts his eyes up to meet Shizuo, "Please.. please kiss me, Shizuo… just once."

Maybe it's the fact that Shizuo doesn't drink and chugging back the shot on an empty stomach didn't do him any favours. Maybe it's because a very small part of him really sympathizes with his situation. … or maybe…

It's a moment too long that Shizuo leans over the counter to let his lips meet that of his enemy's. It's a moment too long that he lets Izaya lead the kiss and hold unto his tie. It's a moment too long before he leans back, head spinning and dozily opens his eyes.

And sees a bright-eyed grinning Izaya looking back.

"So… soft spot for crying, huh?" a completely sober-looking Izaya leans over the counter and grins, "You're so easy."

"Y-you… you…" was all Shizuo could mutter before the part of the brain that processes words completely shut down.

"That AND you can't hold your alcohol for shit…?" Izaya says and licks his lips seductively, "Seriously. It only took one shot glass, Shizu-chan, really?"

Shizuo's still completely dazed and mouth was still agape –and still tasting like Cherry. He could only watch as Izaya prances –in an actual straight line- out of the bar. Completely sober.

"You should really make sure you build up some alcohol tolerance, Shizu-chan!" he chuckles as he does a swing around the pillar near the exit of the bar like he's Gene Kelly in Singing in the Rain. He pauses, turns back to Shizuo and winks at him, "… someone could take advantage of that weakness…"


	2. Merry Christmas

There's a rule that the Heiwajima's live by. 'If you ignore something, it'll go away'. They live by it. Swear by it. And it works, most of the time.

Shizuo practically breathed this little motto every day of his life. Between 'ignore it' and 'it'll go away', a handy-dandy street sign or vending machine is usually quicker and much more efficient –in his opinion at least.

Unfortunately it didn't always pan out the way he'd want.

And that's how he's stuck on the floor, flea's on the couch and they're supposed to be sleeping but it's just not happening. At least, not for him.

He sighs, which turns into another yawn. It was his own fault, after all. He must've guessed Shinra's invitation for a Christmas Eve all-nighter would end up something like this.

The Christmas tree in the corner wasn't even decorated properly. Yes, there were little baubles and tinsel, but it was supposed to be decorated thoughtfully, wasn't it? It was supposed to look perfect. At least, that's what Shizuo always thought about Christmas. Especially the lights. Not just haphazardly draped over the fern –Shinra didn't even bother getting the right tree- and not even arranged carefully that the whole –fern-tree was covered.

That was just one of the long list Shizuo was currently writing up in his brain.

It was too cold. It was dark. The flea took the couch. It was windy outside. It was drizzling. He was out of cigarettes. The one lightbulb of the fairy lights only flickered. His phone battery died. He left his charger at home. Shinra's eggnog sucked. And the flea's crying.

He pauses.

He perks his ears to listen closely. It couldn't be.

A sniffle, a small whine.

Unfortunately Shizuo's also a brother. And older brother. And older brothers make exceptions to the 'if you ignore something, it'll go away' rules. Because, that's just what they do. It doesn't matter whom the exception is made for.

"What's wrong with you, flea?" Shizuo whispers, albeit that a growl inevitably follows. Of course, caring didn't mean he'd have to be happy about it.

Nothing.

He sits up and squints in the darkness at the form next to him. He can only barely make out the back of Izaya's head.

Another sniffle. A small choked cry.

Shizuo sits up completely this time and wearily puts his hand on Izaya's shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

No reply.

He must be dreaming.

A little shake and Shizuo repeats himself a little more clearly, "Flea, you're dreaming. Wake up."

Another sob.

"Wake up, Izaya," Shizuo repeats again, shaking the young man's shoulder once more.

"W-wha-?" a bleary and confused Izaya finally mumbles, grabbing his throat a moment later.

"You were crying in your sleep," Shizuo says and gets up to get a bottle of water for the guy. Shizuo isn't an asshole, after all.

"No- Don't go!" an urgent whisper suddenly erupts from the Information Broker. His eyes were wide and still completely swollen and pink from all the crying.

"I'm getting you water…" Shizuo answers, his newfound uncomfortable 'caregiver'-role not exactly bringing the warm-and-fuzzies to him, "Just… try not to choke."

With that, Izaya finally sits up. He grabs his jacket from the top of the couch's cushions and quickly wraps it around himself.

"Here," Shizuo says, announcing himself before he stops in front of his enemy. He has a bottle of water and a mug in hand. He hands over the water first. He can't stifle the yawn though, being up this late was never his forte.

"I-I'm fine…" Izaya answers stiffly, not meeting Shizuo's gaze with his usual cocky glare. He just sat there looking tired, drained and gloomy.

"Well, you might as well try this," Shizuo says and hands over the mug instead, dropping the water bottle unto the table. "And if you don't take this, I'll force it down your damn throat for waking me up."

Which wasn't true, the latter statement. But, the hell if he'd let the flea know that.

"Shinra's.." Izaya eyes the mug cautiously, a clear look of distaste on his face.

"He can't make eggnog, this is my own blend," Shizuo says and smiles half-heartedly. "Try it, you'll feel better."

The young man in front of Shizuo simply nods.

He takes the first sip, only to start gulping it down.

"You shouldn't chug it all once-" Shizuo starts to protest only to realize it was too late to stop him, "... Whatever."

Once he was finished, Izaya blinked a few times and gave a surprised cough, "That had more kick than expected."

"I tried to warn you," Shizuo says and takes the mug from him, "One more?"

"Please."

Internally, the blonde bartender-turned-debt-collector was trying not to freak out. Since when did that bastard ever use polite wording? Then again, Shizuo was pretty tired himself, so he just chalked it up to hallucinations due to lack of sleep.

So, carrying back the next mug-full, a pre-emptive warning that it was made by Shizuo, bartender-extraordinaire, was quickly thrown to the wind as the mug was gulped down once more with fervour.

"Do I even want to know what you dreamt about?" Shizuo says as he frowns when Izaya asks for another mug of the good stuff.

"Nothing," the answer comes, but his red face and fresh tears made it harder to believe.

"Okay," Shizuo says and takes it as his que. After a good stretch, he lies back down on the floor and yawns a "Goodnight" to the other man.

And, with that, he closes his eyes, tunes out other noises and starts praying that he'll fall asleep before this night could get any worse.

The weight that suddenly drops to his bed shouldn't be a surprise, considering how the rest of the evening had gone down. This time his yawn mutates into an annoyed sigh.

"The hell are you doing?" Shizuo snaps, not even bothering to turn around.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan," Izaya's voice sounds lower than it normally does, and it does strained as well from all the crying, "Sorry."

"Quit being sorry and get off," Shizuo growls and forces his eyes to stay closed and his demeanor to stay calm.

"I know you hate me," Izaya says and softly puts his hand on Shizuo's shoulder, "But… can I… just for tonight?"

"WHAT?" Shizuo snaps as loudly as he dares whilst Celty and Shinra were still sleeping in the next room.

"Just for tonight," Izaya whispers, his face reddening further with each word, Can I sleep here… with you?

At a certain point in your time dealing with other person, you get to the point where it's just kind of like, 'What the hell, do what you want', which is pretty damn close to 'If you ignore it long enough, it'll go away'… or at least, that's what Shizuo's reasoning to his next answer was.

"Whatever… just go back to sleep…"

The next morning came around earlier than Shizuo had expected and woke up the sound of birds chirping, a bright blue sky and an envelope next to his side of the bed. The flea was gone.

It was a beautiful morning indeed.

Shizuo picks up the envelope, scanning it. 'Merry Christmas, Shizuo.'

That was definitely Izaya's handwriting.

A small smile forms on Shizuo's handsome features. He didn't expect Izaya to be grateful or anything for the previous night. He didn't expect anything at all. Receiving a card was nice. It was pretty sweet, actually. Especially from a guy like that.

So, Shizuo opens up the envelope, a little curious to see that's inside and what kind of message it'll have. He was expecting a little card with a kitten with a cute elf hat on saying 'Merry Christmas, thanks for everything - Izaya'.

In the real world however, he opened it up and a laminated photo of him asleep and Izaya kissing him was inside. The back of the photo had a post-it attached to it that read: That's the second time, Shizu-Chan! – Love, Izaya'

PS: Merry Christmas, sucker.

That bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Izaya, you manipulative smooth criminal!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please drop me pm or review if you liked it! :D


End file.
